Sowa mądra głowa/Transkrypt
:Twilight Sparkle: Meteory będą dziś spadać jak śliwki. :Spike: Super! :Twilight Sparkle: Sam zobaczysz, taka noc zdarza się tylko raz na sto lat. :Spike: Prawdziwe wydarzenie, Uagh! :Twilight Sparkle: Ruszaj się, ruszaj! Zaraz wychodzimy! :Spike: Ułaał, ach, no już. :Twilight Sparkle: Wziąłeś pióro i atrament? :Spike: Tak. :Twilight Sparkle: Zwoje? :Spike: Tak. Wziąłem też teleskop, jabłka, banany, kompot oraz świeżutkie ciasteczka przekładane kremem waniliowym. :Twilight Sparkle: się Właśnie widzę. :Spike: się :Twilight Sparkle: Po prostu czytasz w moich myślach i dlatego jesteś moim ulubionym asystentem. :Spike: Nie słyszałem, co mówiłaś? :Twilight Sparkle: Powiedziałam, że jesteś moim ulubionym asystentem. :Spike: Nie słyszę, hę? :Twilight Sparkle: Mówiłam... się No chodź, bo się spóźnimy. Ach zapomniałabym, trzeba jeszcze zabrać „Astronomiczny Almanach Astronomii”. :Spike: Astronomomono co? :Twilight Sparkle: No wiesz, to opasłe tomisko o gwiazdach, księżycu, planetach i wszechświecie. :Spike: A, tak, lecę. A-aa-aaa z ulgąkicha :Twilight Sparkle: Spike! Mój asystencie, co się tak grzebiesz? [piosenka tytułowa] :Lektor: My Little Pony: Przyjaźń to magia - Sowa mądra głowa. :Twilight Sparkle: Odstawiałam tę księgę na miejsce. Nie wiem doprawdy co się z nią mogło stać. :Spike: Ech, może ktoś ją pożyczył? A w ogóle to po co ci ona? I bez księgi znasz po imieniu wszystkie gwiazdy, bo jesteś bardzo bystra i wykształcona. :Twilight Sparkle: Dzięki Spike, strasznie mi kadzisz. :Spike: Smoki takie już są. :Twilight Sparkle: Są też dobrymi asystentami, tak? :Spike: Jasne. :Rainbow Dash: Wiesz co Twilight, Spike to niesamowity asystent. Chciałabym, żeby ktoś mi tak pomagał :Scootaloo: Och, o, o, ja, ja, ja, ja ci będę we wszystkim pomagała! :Rainbow Dash: Ee, naprawdę, dzieciaku? Więc może wyrzucisz śmieci? :Scootaloo: Już się robi! :Rarity: Czy to jak zwykle Spike przygotował ten wspaniały piknik? Spike, jesteś niesamowity. :Spike: O, no co wy... Dalej proszę. :Pinkie Pie: Mój malutki smoczek! Kto by pomyślał, że straszne smoki, są na początku takie słodziutkie? :Rarity: Spike, jesteś dla nas taki dobry, że chcę ci to podarować w dowód wdzięczności. :Spike: Rety, sam nie wiem co powiedzieć. Yyy... nie żartujcie... Twilight, teraz ty. :Twilight Sparkle: Spike, już wystarczy. :Spike: Tak, już wystarczy. :Sweetie Belle: Ej, widziałyście? Gwiazdy spadają! :podziwu :rozmowy :Pinkie Pie: Mmm... te ciastka są pierwsza klasa! :Twilight Sparkle: Dzieło Spike'a. Przy okazji: Spike, został jeszcze kompot? Spike? :Spike: chrapie :Rarity: O, słodkie biedactwo... :Twilight Sparkle: Oooo, strasznie się dziś napracował. :Pinkie Pie: Teraz już wiemy kto wytrąbił kompot! :kucyków :Twilight Sparkle: Dobranoc, Spike. chichocze Słodkich snów, mój ty asystencie. wzdycha Na temat komet: Komety to małe ciała niebieskie zbudowane z pyłów i odłamków skalno-lodowych, odgłosy są one... tak, jakby się jej tylko coś zdawało Komety mają nieregularny kształt... dziwne odgłosysilny wiatr A niech to! Och, to robota dla Spike'a, ale on tak słodko śpi. :Sowalicja: Hu. :Twilight Sparkle: Nie, nie odchodź. Nie bój się. Dzięki, że mi przyniosłaś zwój :Sowalicja: Hu, hu. Huhu. :Twilight Sparkle: Taka chłodna noc. Słuchaj, może chciałabyś zostać i dotrzymać mi towarzystwa? :Sowalicja: Huhu. :Twilight Sparkle: No to do dzieła. Więc tak. Wokół komety powstaje koma, czyli gazowa otoczka. W przestrzeń kosmiczną jądro komety wyrzuca materię tworzącą dwa warkocze... :Spike: chrapie O! Aaa! Ych, zaspałem! Yyy, wiem, że już dziesiąta, ale jestem świeży jak szczypiorek i gotów do pracy na najwyższych obrotach. Proszę, nie bądź zła. Co chcesz na śniadanie? Płatki? A może koktajl waniliowy? Naleśniki? :Twilight Sparkle: Spike, wyluzuj. :Spike: Ale ja zaspałem. :Twilight Sparkle: Nic nie szkodzi. Sowalicja mi pomogła. :Spike: Kto? :Twilight Sparkle: Nowa młodsza asystentka. Będzie cię wyręczać w niektórych pracach, żebyś mógł się wyspać. :Spike: Co? Ale po co nowa asystentka, nikt mnie nie musi wyręczać? Ja sobie świetnie dam radę. :Twilight Sparkle: Spike, nie martw się. Ona nam tylko trochę pomoże. Ja teraz muszę wyjść. Spróbuj się zaprzyjaźnić z Sowalicją, jest w bibliotece. :Spike: Proszę? Czemu miałbym się martwić? Kto się martwi? Hop, hop, halo. Łoo! Weź mnie nie strasz. Ech... siema, jestem Spike. Twilight pewnie ci o mnie opowiadała. :Sowalicja: Hu. :Spike: Yyy, jestem Spike, starszy asystent. :Sowalicja: Hu. :Spike: Jestem Spike! No a ty kim jesteś? :Sowalicja: Hu. :Spike: Co? :Sowalicja: Hu. :Spike: Nie jesteś Sowalicja? :Sowalicja: Hu. :Spike: No dobra, Hu, Sowalicja, wszystko mi jedno. Ja jestem Spike. Słuchaj, zapamiętaj sobie, że ja tu jestem pierwszy, a ty druga. Jasne? :Sowalicja: Hu. :Spike: Cóż, widzę, że nie jesteś rozmowna. Będę cię miał na oku. Też mam oczy z tyłu głowy, kapujesz? Ych, a. No może nie, ale miej się na baczności. Chce mnie wydziobać z roboty, chce zająć moje miejsce. Dowiodę Twilight, że ja jestem najważniejszy, a nie ten pierzasty dziób. Nie dostanie mojej pracy. Jeszcze tego brakowało! :Pinkie Pie: Och, jakiego masz fajowego, puchatego pomocnika! Ja mówię hu. :śmiechy :Fluttershy: Jest taki słodziutki! :Spike: Jest taki słodziutki! Yyy, tak, słodziutki, wprost do... schrupania. :Rarity: Jesteś prawdziwą gwiazdą w Ponyville, dlatego chciałam ci coś podarować. :Spike: ze złości, parska :Applejack: A tego co znowu ugryzło? :Rainbow Dash: Na pewno jest zazdrosny o Sowalicję. :Fluttershy: Może się martwi, że Sowalicja zajmie jego miejsce? :Twilight Sparkle: Co ty opowiadasz? To niedorzeczne. Spike wie, że nikt go nie zastąpi. :Spike: Chcą mnie zastąpić! Już ja wiem co się kroi, ale jeszcze im pokażę, że ja tu jestem numerem jeden. wstrzymuje oddech :Twilight Sparkle: Spike, podasz mi książkę „Dwugłowe Tajemnice... :Spike: ...Tajemnice Mitologii”. Już się robi! :Twilight Sparkle: Sowalicji Kochana jesteś. Spike'a Już dobrze, Spike. Sowalicja mi ją znalazła. Och, wiesz co? Chcę jeszcze „Fretki z Krainy Bajek”. :Spike: Zaraz! Uuu! Uuu! Uaa! :Twilight Sparkle: Zejdź na dół, zanim się wywalisz. :Spike: Och! stęka :pęknięcie :Twilight Sparkle: Niech to! :Spike: Na rozkaz! :Twilight Sparkle: Moje ostatnie pióro - złamane. :Spike: Spokojna głowa! Spike to nie jakaś tam sowa! Pióro... Pióro... Gdzie jest pióro? Tu nie... Pióro... Ech, gdzie ono jest...? :Sowalicja: Hu. :Spike: Gdzie ja jej znajdę pióro? :Twilight Sparkle: Spike, stój! Czekaj! :Spike: Ten sklep się nazywa „Pióra i kanapy”. Nic innego nie sprzedajesz! :Davenport: Niestety, pióra będą w poniedziałek. Chcesz kanapę? :Spike: stęka :Pinkie Pie: Na pewno coś dla ciebie znajdę. A, no proszę! Chcesz gruszkę? :Spike: Nie chcę gruszki! Chcę pióro! :Pinkie Pie: Zaraz. Kuropatwa, kocyk, naleśniczek? Aha, może tarta? :Spike: Nie chcę jeść! Pióra szukam! :Pinkie Pie: Nie, niestety, pióra to nie mam. :Spike: A niech to! :Spike: Chodź tu do mnie! Cip-cip-cip-cip-cip! Cip-cip-cip-cip-cip! Zaczekaj! Uoch! Wracaj! stęka Nie po nosie, nie po nosie! :Spike: dyszy Kto... zamawiał pióro? :Twilight Sparkle: Och, Spike. Wołałam cię, ale nie zwracałeś na mnie uwagi. Sowalicja dała mi swoje pióro do pisania. :Spike: To wprost świetnie. Super! Cudnie! To ja teraz wrócę do reszty swoich zajęć, chyba że Sowalicja już mnie wyręczyła. :Twilight Sparkle: Och, nie nie. Czekają na ciebie. :Spike: I bardzo dobrze! Będę siedział całą noc, aż skończę! chrapie :Twilight Sparkle: Biedny Spike. Przejdzie mu to. Tak na co dzień jest naprawdę w porządku gościem. :Spike: Ych? :Twilight Sparkle: Spike, co to ma znaczyć? Ponoć szukałeś tej księgi. Sowalicja znalazła ją na miejscu, ale w tym stanie. Co się z nią stało? :Spike: Ee... Cóż, em... Bo widzisz, ja... Ja chciałem ci oszczędzić przykrości, no i tego... Widziałaś jak kicha smok? :Twilight Sparkle: Widziałam jak smok kłamie. Zawiodłam się na tobie, Spike. :Spike: Sowalicji Podstępny ptak, ale jest nas dwóch do tej gry! :Sowalicja: Hu! :Spike: Żadne hu, tylko dwóch! Och! :Spike: Sowalicja chce zająć moje miejsce - ja to czuję! Muszę działać; ale jak? :myszy :Spike: śmieje się złowieszczo :Rarity: A teraz szybko, bo się spóźnimy do Fluttershy. :Spike: Tego szukałem! Gdy Twilight znajdzie ją w strzępach na podłodze, niechybnie uzna, że to Sowalicja się do niej dobrała i znów będę najważniejszy. No jasne! się złowieszczo :Spike: się złowieszczo :Spike: Tylko spójrz na tę biedną myszkę! Co za okrucieństwo! To musi być robota Sowalicji! No bo wiesz, sowy jedzą myszy. Co za okrutne, krwiożerce ptaszysko! Trzeba je wywalić! Prawda? :Twilight Sparkle: Spike! Nie wiem co mnie gniewa bardziej; to, że bezczelnie kopiesz dołki pod sową, czy to, że myślałeś, że ten żałosny podstęp zadziała! Zazdrość po prostu ci odbiera rozum. Naprawdę się na tobie zawiodłam. To nie jest Spike, którego znałam i kochałam! :Spike: Ona... Ona już mnie więcej nie kocha. :Spike: Twilight mnie nie chce. Jestem sam, biedny, i w lesie i burczy mi w brzuchu. Czy może być gorzej? :grzmot :deszcz :Spike: Zawsze może być gorzej. :Spike: Hop-hop! Halo! :grzmot :Spike: Co to jest takiego? :Spike: Och! Jeśli tak się kończy ucieczki, to nie warto siedzieć w domu! Jem! Mmm... Pycha! :Spike: czka Ech, teraz brzuszek mam pełny, ale w sercu mi pusto. Tęsknię za Twilight i całą resztą, ale ona już mnie nie kocha. Trudno, zostanę tutaj zupełnie sam. Ojeju, robi się cieplej. Sauna jest dobra na cerę, ale jak dla mnie to jest za gorąco. :Zielony smok: A ty skąd się wziąłeś u mnie w jaskini? Dlaczego wyjadasz mi moje klejnoty? :Spike: Ech, siemka bracie! Więc to twoja jaskinia i twoje kamienie, tak? Nie wiedziałem. :Zielony smok: warczy :Spike: O, ee, he-hej, yy, jesteśmy jak bracia. No wiesz, mały smoczek, duży smok... Zawsze razem, tak? :Zielony smok: ryczy :Spike: Ee... Żadne takie! Nie boję się. :Zielony smok: warczy :Spike: Ech, duży jesteś. I do tego masz ostre pazury. I ogon... bardzo kłujący. Ale ja się nie boję! Ha! A co powiesz na to? Ech... Zostałbym jeszcze, ale nie zostanę! Cześć! Udław się! Aaa! :Sowalicja: Hu-hu! :Zielony smok: ryczy jęczy :Twilight Sparkle: Spike! Tutaj! :Spike: Jak dobrze was widzieć! :Twilight Sparkle: Szybko! Wskakuj! Strasznie tu ciemno! Nic nie widzę! :Sowalicja: Hu! Hu-hu! :Zielony smok: ryczy :Spike: z ulgą :Twilight Sparkle: dyszy Spike. Tak się o ciebie martwiliśmy! Ja się o ciebie martwiłam! Co ci przyszło do głowy?! :Spike: Myślałem, że mnie nie kochasz, że już mnie nie potrzebujesz. :Twilight Sparkle: Spike. Gniewałam się na ciebie, ale ty jesteś moim asystentem, i przyjacielem, i zawsze nim będziesz. Czasami w nocy ktoś mi musi pomóc. Ciebie nie mogę o to poprosić; jesteś jeszcze mały i musisz odpoczywać. Sowy w nocy nie śpią, więc Sowalicja mi towarzyszy, ale cię nie zastąpi. Nikt cię nigdy nie zastąpi, choćbyś się zachowywał jak mały uparciuch. :Spike: Nie gniewaj się. Sam nie wiem co mi odbiło. :Twilight Sparkle: Ja też cię przepraszam, że cię nie wysłuchałam. :Spike: Ee, Sowalicjo... Teraz już wiem, że nie chciałaś mnie wygryźć. Przepraszam. :Sowalicja: Hu? :Spike: Pytam czy mi wybaczysz. :Sowalicja: Hu! :Twilight Sparkle: chichocze Mówi, że ci wybacza. :Spike: Ej, a jak mnie znaleźliście? :Twilight Sparkle: Dzięki keczupowi na piętach. Sowalicja znalazła twoje ślady i poszłyśmy za nimi. :Spike: No tak, keczup. Ale efekt był niezły! Ech... chichocze :Twilight Sparkle: Księżniczka chciałaby wiedzieć co się dziś wydarzyło. :Spike: Ja jestem gotowy. :Twilight Sparkle: Wiesz, Spike. A może sam napiszesz o tym? Czego się nauczyłeś? :Spike: Serio? No bo to jest wielka odpowiedzialność! :Twilight Sparkle: Owszem, ale mój asystent da sobie radę. :Spike: Kochana Księżniczko ::Tym razem pisze do ciebie twój Spike. Nauczyłem się właśnie, że zazdrość i mówienie kłamstw, wcale nie służą przyjaźni. Teraz już wiem, że przyjaciółmi powinniśmy się dzielić. I dlatego obiecuję, że od tej chwili, ja Spike już-'' zasypia :'Twilight Sparkle': Och, Spike. :'Sowalicja': Hu? :'Twilight Sparkle''': Zasnął! No wiesz... Jest mały... chichocze :i napisy końcowewymienia polską ekipę dubbingową en:Transcripts/Owl's Well That Ends Well ru:Стенограммы/Попытка ревности es:Transcripciones/El búho de la discordia Kategoria:Transkrypty 1 sezonu